Erica Strange
Erica Strange (Portrayed by Erin Karpluk) is the protagonist of the series. Trying to pull through a difficult life as patient of a therapist named Dr. Tom she makes a list of regrets, and faces those one by one, by traveling through time. History Erica was born in 1976, she was the second to be born and the first daughter. Her older brother Leo was born two years earlier. She was raised into a Jewish community and had her Bat mitzvah at the age of 12, with a Dirty Dancing main theme. Jenny was also invited to this, since she knew Erica from when they were little. Two years after that, Erica started high school, where she met and became friends with Katie. During high school Erica had a relationship with Noah, who broke up with her during their high school's Fall Formal. She also worked at Casa Loma together with Katie. Katie introduced Judith to Erica, who was a new employee there. They hit it off and have been friends ever since. After graduation Erica left for summer break at a lake where she lost her virginity to Zach Creed. She started college the same year. Erica met Ethan during college, they were both in the same drama class, Claire was in that class also. Though Erica wanted to date Ethan, Claire got to him first and they have been together until the current storyline. Erica's older brother Leo passed away during this time, when the family went to visit their grandparents house. Erica has regretted this the most, since she couldn't do anything to fix this. After college Erica took a long break and started working at little places, one which happened to be an internet café. Sam and her high school boyfriend Josh broke up sometime after that, Erica helped Sam during this time. Sam went back to Josh's to get her stuff together with Erica, but faced a black-out. They were invited into someone's apartment and went to party for awhile. Josh was also invited and Erica got to talk to him. He told her that he secretly liked her all this time, and decided to date Sam in order to get together with Erica, which obviously failed. Erica was shocked and told him never to tell this to Sam. After that Sam and Josh got to talk and got back together. After that Erica applied for her customer service job and worked there until currently. Synopsis Season 1 Walking to her job at a customer service, Erica thinks about her troublesome life. When she thought she'd hit rock bottom, she gets fired from her job. While walking out in the rain with her friend Judith, they talk about her date that night, Trevor. That night Erica is looking forward to her date, but unfortunately he cancels. Just as she is about to head home, it starts to rain and she runs to a near by café. They serve her a latte, which has hazelnuts in it, and Erica, who is allergic to nuts, passes out ending up in the hospital. When she wakes up, she is visited by Dr. Tom, who wants to know what happened. Erica explains what happened to her and Dr. Tom offers to help her. Erica tells him she doesn't need help. He tells her to think about it and leaves. The next day, Erica has brunch with her some of her family and Judith. She tells them about what happened with her job and Trevor. Her uncle thinks she needs to get a new job, her mother agrees. Josh offers her a therapist, which makes Sam angry. Erica excuses herself and leaves telling them that she knows they're disappointed in her. She heads over to Dr. Tom's office, who tells her that he will help her solve her problems. Dr. Tom tells her to make a list of all her regrets. He picks one of the regrets 1992 Fall Formal. And she tells him about what happened. Dr. Tom tells her that she really cares about what other people think. And that she has to decide whether or not she wants to fix her problems. Erica agrees, and jumps back in time to her high school years. for the full regret's synopsis:1992 Fall Formal When returning from the past she finds herself in her apartment, with her mother knocking on the door. She tells her she was worried. Her father also comes by telling her the same thing. After that Trevor shows up and asks her if they could have some dinner. Erica agrees at first, but on the second thought she doesn't want to waste her time and leaves. She goes back to where Dr. Tom's office was but it has turned into a café. She turns around and sees Dr. Tom standing in front of her. Erica thinks he set her up because she still failed, Dr. Tom tells her she didn't fail because she didn't care what other people thought of her. He then leaves telling her they'll meet again soon. Erica goes through her résumé with the help of Judith. Erica also mentions that Ethan will visit them from Montreal. Erica heads out to drop off her résumés, and meets up with an old classmate, Antigone. After that Erica is at her parents place, helping Sam with her wedding dress. Her mother is upset that Erica still hasn't found a job, and when her uncle Joe offers her a job, Erica tells him that she will think about it. When Erica gets home she meets up with Ethan and they talk for a while. Erica wonders about his luggage, he tells her he left Claire because she cheated on him. Ethan doesn't have anywhere to go, so Erica promises him she'll help find a new place for him. The next day, Erica starts her job at White Dreams. Her Uncle explains her work and leaves her with a catalog of their collection. She heads for the restroom, but ends up in Dr. Tom's office instead. Erica, while still in shock, tells Dr. Tom that she has a ton of questions and wanted to know what happened. Dr. Tom tells her to trust him and that would she explain number 7 on the list, Secret Society. And she does, and like the previous session, jumps back in time. for the full regret's synopsis:Secret Society Season 2 Family Father = Gary Strange Mother = Barbara Strange Brother = Leo Strange✝️ Half-Brother = Daniel Sister = Samantha Strange Nephew = Leo Strange-Crosby Uncle = Ruby Hola cómo estás Category:Characters